A ROMANCE IN THE MOUNTAINS
by minah14
Summary: Just a trip in the mountains that doesn't go so good! A story about Jinja and Beyal!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeyyy! This is a new story! I know that I haven't finished "A DISGUSTING KISS" but ****Skyfallfirepheonix** **wants another story!**

**Enjoy:**

"Hey?What are we gonna do now Chase?" said Dax.

"I don't know...I guess we're free now!" said Chase looking on the ground.

Team Core-Tech has saved the word and destroyed all their now they didn't have any mission to do.

"How about we go on a trip?"said Jinja.

"That's a great idea!" said Bren " we deserve a lot of rest."

They all agreed.

"But were will we go?" said Beyal.

"I now the perfect place!" said Chase and his face was bright as the sun.

"In Paris?" said Jinja and then she looked on Beyal but he didn't get it so he didn't blush or smile.

"No,no in Paris! In Parnytha ,Creece ! It's a beautiful mountain ! We can go there for a walk and rhen we stay in a hotel!What do you think?" said Chase who was very excited with his idea.

"Well,Chase if we go there we can't go for a walk because it's snowing in Parnytha" said Beyal.

"What?Snow?I'm not going there if i's snowing!It will be cold...and I hate cold" said Jinja and then she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry Jinja your boyfriend will warm you with his hugs" said Dax.

"And who's my boyfriend?" said Jinja looking angry at Dax.

"Your little monkfish" said Dax laughing.

"Shut up Dax , will you?" said Jinja who was staying calm but she blushed same as Beyal.

"Guys,please stop!" said Chase and then he continued "So..are we going to the mountain?"

"Well, you guys go but I'm not coming!" said Dax. They were all surprised.

"Why?" asked Bren.

"Cause I've got some work to do" said Dax.

"What kind of work?" asked Jinja.

"It's not your bussiness princess" said Dax "Bye" was his last word and then he left.

"So,we're four now?" said Beyal who was very confused by the situation.

"Yes, I guess so" said Chase holding his head "So are you guys coming after all?"

"Why not?" said Jinja.

"What do we have to lose?" said Bren.

And Beyal just nodded.

"Ok! We must prepare out suitcases now" said Chase and then they all started packing.

**That's it! Tell me what you think with a review!**

**I don't own monsuno!**

**byeee! minah14!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know that I should update first the "A DISGUSTING KISS" but it tells me that an error has occurred and I don't know what to do... can you help me?**

**Now here's chapter 2:**

* * *

Now team Core-Tech was on the snowy mountains and they were trying to get to the hotel.

"It's snowing very much , I can't see where I'm going" said loud Bren.

"And it's freezing... I don't think I can continue"said Jinja and then she kneeled down.

"Jinja ..." said Beyal and he went closer to her and hugged her "You can make it Jinja , I believe on you" and then he kissed her on the cheeck.

"oh..Beyal! I'll do it only for you" said Jinaj and then she stood up.

No one maked fun of them because they all believed that they will be the best couple ever, except Dax that he still had some feelings about his princess but he was getting over her

"Are we close?" asked Bren.

"Yes Bren we are" said Chase.

Suddently they felt the ground shaking.

"What's going on?" said Jinja.

"I don't know" said Bren.

"RUN!" yelled Chase as the snow from the mountains started falling.

Beyal hugged Jinja to protect were falling from the mountain with the cold snow covering hugged tighter they stopped.

"Beyal are you ok?" said Jinja who was very weak and cold.

"Beyal?" she got up and then she was in shock , tears were falling to her face.

"No,no...Beyal?Beyal please answer me!" yelled Jinja.

Beyal hit his head on a head was bleeding and his hair were red now **( not all his hair)**

"CHASE?BREN?" yelled Jinja.

No answer.

'_what am I gonna do now?_' thought Jinja.

She putted her jacket on the ground and then she putted Beyal's head there.

She couldn't stop crying.

Then she felt a hand on her was she saw him she hugged him and started crying harder.

"Jin,don't worry...he'll be ok" said Chase.

"Where's Bren?" asked Jinja.

"He went to call for some help" said Chase.

After a few hours Beyal was at the hadn't woken up was sitting right next to his bed and couldn't stop crying.

Then chase came in.

"The doctors said that he will be fine and he will wake up in a few hours" Chase looked at Jinja "Jin please calm down."

"Ok,Chase but now you should go to sleep. I'm going to stay here." said Jinja.

A few hours later Jinja hadn't fallen asleep yet . She was sleep looking to Beyal with teary eyes.

And then Beyal opened his was very happy that he had woken up.

"Beyal?" said Jinja smiling.

"Who's Beyal?"

* * *

**Omg ! Yeah I just wrote it! Beyal has amnesia! **

**please tell me what you think with a review!**

**and I don't own monsuno!**

**bye bye...minah14!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for the support ! This is chapter 3 of "a romance in the mountains"!**

**And peace girl thank you very much you make me blush !**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"**What?" said Jinja. She was in shock.**

"**Who are you and who's Beyal?" said Beyal who was very confused.**

"**Oh my god! You don't remember anything?" said Jinja**

"**I sadly don't" said Beyal who was very sad.**

"**Chase!" yelled Jinja.**

**Then Chase came running. " What goes on? Did Beyal woke up?" asked Chase.**

"**Yeah!And he doesn't remember anything?" said Jinja and then she started crying.**

**Chase's smile fainted.**

"**Wait! What do you mean he doesn't remember anything?" said Chase.**

"**He's got amnesia,he doesn't know his name or me" said Jinja.**

"**oh!He doesn't remember you?That must be serious" said Chase.**

"**It's not time for jokes,Chase!" said Jinja.**

"**I'm calling the doctors" said Chase.**

"**Ok!I'm going to see him" said Jinja.**

* * *

"**Beyal?" said Jinja.**

**No answer.**

"**Beyal?" said Jinja.**

**No answer again.**

**Jinja was getting worried but then she saw him sleeping.**

"**oh!poor Beyal" said Jinja and then she left the room.**

"**Hey,Jinja" said Chase.**

"**Yeah,Chase? Did you call the doctors?: asked Jinja.**

"**Yes, I called them" said Chase.**

"**And...? What did they say?" said Jinja.**

"**Well,our friend Beyal won't remember anything for awhile" said Chase.**

"**So,for some days or weeks he won't remember us,his name,his memories how to meditate and other stuffs?" asked Jinja.**

"**Yeah!But there is also another thing" said Chase.**

"**What?" said Jinja.**

"**Well all the time that he will have amnesia he will have another personality?" said Chase.**

"**that's bad...very very bad!" said Jinja.**

* * *

**So!Did you like it?tell me with a review!**

**I don't own monsuno!**

**Byeeee...minah14!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! This is the first personality of Beyal!**

**Enjoy:**

It's the first day after Beyal's amnesia. He hadn't woken up and Bren explained to Bren what happened. After an hour he woke up…..

"Good morning Beyal" greeted Jinja.

"Good morning princess" said Beyal rubbing his eyes.

'_Oh, can't happen. No that personality, please no, no, no!' _thought Jinja.

"Hey, princess. I want to ask you something." Said Beyal.

"What?" asked Jinja.

"Do you want to go out for dinner? With me?" asked Beyal.

"What? For dinner? Me and you?" said Jinja who was starting to get panic.

"Yeah! With me. And if you're lucky I'll show you my big muscles" said Beyal.

"Umm….no thank you" said Jinja heading into the leaving room.

"Why not? You don't like me? You think I'm not hot? Why don't you ask my ladies to know better?" said Beyal.

"No, it's not that! I'm not ready yet. Wait? Your ladies?" said Jinja.

"Yeah! My hot ladies. Anyone when you're ready I'll be here for you!"Said Beyal with his back on the wall.

"Actually Beyal I'll go out with you only if you stop acting like that!" said Jinja.

"What? You don't like my personality?" said Beyal.

"No, I hate it! So you better stop before I punch you in the face" said Jinja who was very angry but then she thought that it was part of his amnesia. "Beyal please stop"

"Ok, princess!" said Beyal and then he moved into the living room.

"Hey Beyal" said Bren.

"Hey glasses" said Beyal.

"Wait? How did you call me?" asked Bren.

"Glasses! That's how I call you from the day we met" said Beyal.

'_oh, no! That can't be happen!' _thought Bren.

**Sooo, did you like it did you like it did you like it?**

**Please let me know with a review!**

**I don't own monsuno!**

**Byeeee….minah14!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I'm so sorry for the late update but I didn't have time. I wrote it today because I'm ill and I won't go to 's the next chapter of a romance in the mountains.**

**Enjoy:**

'Just calm down Jinja, he will be normal again' thought Jinja as she went to her room.

Then the door knocked.

"Who is it?" said Jinja who was afraid to hear that it was Beyal.

"It's me Chase" he said.

"Ouf…Come in Chase" said Jinja as she opened the door.

"Heyy….!" Said Chase.

"What?" said Jinja who wasn't in a mood to do anything 'funny'.

"Well I saw Beyal and I wanted to see if you're still alive" said Chase laughing.

"That's not funny" said Jinja but then she burst into laughter.

"Well, I must go and check Bren" said Chase and then he left.

'_I wish that won't last for a long time, at least Dax isn't here' _thought Jinja.

Meanwhile in the kitchen:

"Hey lil Suno I want to buy some new clothes I'm not a monk to wear these ugly clothes" said Beyal.

"Well, Jinja likes those clothes. And you want her to like you right? So you better stay with those clothes" said Chase.

"Ok, I'm going to ask her" said Dax.

"No, you're not" said Chase and then he pulled him from his coat.

"Hey men chill I wasn't going to hurt her" said Beyal.

"I know I'm afraid that she is going to hurt you" said Chase.

"Wow" said Beyal.

"Yep" said Chase.

"Why do I have such a soft voice? I mean men should have a louder voice." Said Beyal.

"Just stay who you are for a while and the problem will be solved." Said Chase.

"What do you mean?" said Beyal.

"I mean that you must make Jinja llike you" said Chase.

"How can I do that you don't even let me go to talk to her" said Beyal.

"Those things take time to happen" said Chase.

"Ok Chase" said Beyal.

"Now hear what you must do to impress her" said Chase.

And then Chase started explaining him…..

**Soo? What do you think?**

**Please let me know with a review!**

**Also happy valentine's day! I hope you all have a valentine (I don't have one :'( )**

**Byeee…minah14**


End file.
